Love Is Forever
by Alexa573
Summary: Bella's love for Edward is fading. When she pains the most, only one can help her, hold her, and love her. Bella begins to believe that Carlisle is that one. Maybe the one.
1. Chapter 1

All Credits go to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the characters or situations in or related to the book series.

Bella's POV

Love is something else. It's important. It's hard to find, but when you do, love is the best thing in your life. Heck, love is your life. You never know when it's true, that's the sad truth. Of course, it always seems true to you, but who says it's the same both ways? A car honked outside. I jumped and ran to the window.  
A silver Volvo was parked outside my house.  
"Edward?" I asked.  
"Always," he said and gripped my shoulders. He spun me around and I looked at him. His expression was dull, his mouth curled down, his eyes black. Black. Uh oh. Edward leaned down slowly, as if to whisper in my ear. And then he kissed me. It was different. The kiss held no passion, no love. It didn't even hold anger. It was . . .nothing.  
I pulled myself back.  
"You're different," I stated. It wasn't a question, it was a fact.  
"Yes. You know, you're take much more into perspective then most humans."  
"Don't change the subject," I said.  
"Don't make me angry," he countered.  
I realized why Edward was different. He wasn't his beautiful self. Edward was angry. Edward was thirsty. Edward, for the first time, actually looked like a vampire.  
He walked towards me slowly, even for a vampire. Thump.  
Thump.  
Thump, went his feet on the wood floors.  
Thump, thump.  
Thump, thump.  
Thump, thump, went my beating heart. It probably was as loud as the footsteps.  
"Ummm, Edward?" I asked. "You're kinda scaring me."  
His lips curled up in a snarl, showing his teeth.  
I cringed back instinctively. "Edward, don't do this. I-it's not who you are."  
He took another step forward.  
I took another step back, leaned against the open window, and screamed.  
"Bella? BELLA!" Charlie screamed. I heard him run up the steps. As Edward turned around, I knew what I had to do while he was distracted. I threw myself out the window.  
As I fell, Edward looked out the window, and watched. Just watched. I hit the ground and cried out. I saw Charlie at the window, not Edward. Then I blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Hey readers! Okay, that sounded . . .weird. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated very often, but my computer couldn't upload at the time. To make up for it, I will try to upload a chapter every other day or so. Thanks to all my reviewers, and if anyone reading this likes/loves the House of Night Series, I wrote a story for it that has 9 or 10 chapters so far, so read it? Maybe? Please? LOL okay so here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! (Ya, I know, a little dramatic, but I'm in that kind of mood write now! My story might reflect that . . . ). Please send me a comment or message about what should happen in my story, because I have a slight writers block. Thanks so much, and I will stop this Author's Note before it becomes longer than my story. (By the way if you give me a good plot twist I will mention you in my next Author's note!)** **Now, here it is! Chapter two! : D :D**

"Beep. Beep. Beep."  
I jumped up at the sound of the strange noise. It was constant, never stopped. Just a little sound, but annoying all the less. I opened my eyes in a daze, taking in all the things around me.  
There was this machine, with a steady line moving up and down.  
There were wires and tubes everywhere.  
There was that constant beeping sound! Ugh!  
There were flowers on a table.

And there was Charlie, his face full of worry. I crinkled my eyebrows, wondering what could make him look that way.  
"Char- Dad?" I asked him, making sure to call him Dad instead of Charlie, which he frowned upon.  
"Bella? Are you . . .okay?" Charlie asked, uncertainty trembling in his voice.  
"Ya, why wouldn't I be, Dad?" Okay, he is acting weird.  
"Bella, Bells, you're in the hospital. You hurt yourself pretty bad. Do you remember what happened?"  
Well, of course I did. Edward showed up, and almost tried to kill me, so I took the only out possible - the window. But, when I fell, he didn't try to help me. Also scary were his eyes, so black, I thought. I shivered at the memory.  
"Do you remember?" Charlie repeated. I realized how my silence could be taken that I was hurt worse, and quickly responded.  
"Ya, I do. The window, and I -"  
"It's okay, Bella. You don't have to tell me now. Rest, and tell me later."  
I wondered where Edward was through out all of this. I hope he was right about how vampires have no soul, but even if he didn't, he would be damned anyway.  
"Edward is -?" I asked, leaving the last part empty for Charlie to tell.  
"At the station. For questioning. Tell me this, and only this, and then you can rest. Did he hurt you?" I knew he meant physically, but I didn't care. He did hurt me, inside. He would have hurt me, too, if I hadn't jumped. That is why I answered Charlie with a nod. That is why I said "yes". That is why I lied. I hoped Edward would be miserable forever for what he did to me.

I winced at the thought of what could have happened. Moving hurt. It caused me pain, and I cried out - a short gasp.  
"Does it hurt?" Charlie asked.  
"It hurts," I told him. "Please," I said, but to no one in particular. Just . . .please. Please to get better. Please for Edward to stay away. Please for the love that I lost. If Edward couldn't love me, who could? I'm only human, as the phrase goes. And with my awkwardness, clumsiness, the fact that I am straight out boring to be around, and just that I'm me, who could love me? Nobody, vampire, human, or anything else could.  
"Let me get a Doctor to see whats wrong with you. I will be right back, Bella. Will you be okay?" Charlie asked.  
"Ya. I will be fine." On the outside, I added in my head.  
Charlie left, and I was left to stare around at my room. Charlie was right, I was in a hospital. The room looked familiar, but I wasn't sure why, and I refused to try to remember. It held all the things a hospital should - machines and tools to help the patients. Also, some robes. No, that wasn't right. It was a hospital robe. One I was also wearing. Weird. There was also a tv in the background. The soft sounds of footsteps alerted me that Charlie was coming back with the doctor.  
The face that came through that door sent more emotions flowing through me than I knew I had. He was beautiful, sexy, and smart. How did I know this? The man, also the doctor, that walked through the door to help me along with Charlie, was no other than Carlisle Cullen.  
"Hello, Bella." Carlisle's voice was one like an angel's as he talked, and smiled warmly.


End file.
